A Protecters Soul
by hubbs76
Summary: When Isshin loses his life fighting Aizen,Ichigo,Karin,and,Yuzu are lost and alone. Ichigo becomes their guardian and quits being a soul reaper, however mysteriously Zangetsu doesn't disappear,and Shiro(Hollow Ichigo) materializes into a physical form. Meanwhile Lord Death discovers 2 new meisters and 3 new weapons in Karakura town one having the most powerful spirit he's ever seen
1. Chapter 1

**Description**

**When Isshin loses his life fighting Aizen Ichigo,Karin,and,Yuzu are lost and alone. Ichigo becomes their guardian and quits being a soul reaper, however mysteriously Zangetsu doesn't disappear,and Shiro(Hollow Ichigo) materializes into a physical form. Meanwhile Lord Death discovers 2 new meisters and 3 new weapons in Karakura town, one having the most powerful spirit he's ever come across. Who are these weapons and Meisters? And how come Yuzu is feeling so strange. **

**Find out in A Protecters Soul**

Ichigo pov:

It's always the same dream every night.

It starts out when I was a little kid, and my dad was dropping me and the girls off on my first day of 4th grade, and their first day of kindergarten

Yuzu was so excited, and Karin was a lot like me and hated school.

Funny, she's always been a lot like me.

But anyway the old man told me something I'll never forget, almost like it's been burned into my brain.

"Ichigo, do you know what your name means?"

"No Dad, I always thought it meant strawberry...that's what all the dumb kids at school say..."

"Haha well yeah it means that too, but that's not the reason we named you that."

"Well then why?"

"The real meaning is number one guardian or "He who protects" son... it's your job now to protect your sisters here ok?"

It was the first time since my mom died that I gave him a real smile.

"Yeah Dad. I promise I will... to the day I die."

Then the old man gave me the smile.

We all know it and seen it.

The one I miss more then anything.

Then he scooped me up and said

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN THATS MY BOY! Now go play and remember what I told you!"

Then it cuts to that day...

The one where he died to protect us all.

The one where I lost him.

He was fighting Aizen with everything he had...it was amazing.

Made me wonder why I ignored a lot of his advice on fighting.

Then with one swipe Aizen took him down.

My Dad fell out of the sky like someone shot him.

"DAD!"

I see my self running to him and catching him.

I'll never forget it.

There was so much blood.

He still looked as strong as he did in the air as he was fighting Aizen.

Almost like a dog who just isn't ready to quit yet.

Then I heard his last words.

"Heh hey there... Ichigo...(cough) I guess this is goodbye son..."

This whole time he had his smile...The one he always gave me.

The one he flashed when I kicked him for goofing off, or figured out how good of a fighter I was, or saw me protect my sisters the way I did...

The one that showed me he was proud.

"Old man no! You're ok...you can beat this!"

I was begging him to stay, to not leave.

God who wouldn't! He was my Dad.

"No Ichigo... It's time I go be with your mom...I missed her so much(cough)... I love you so much... You and Karin and Yuzu... You three are always gonna be my world..."

"No Dad! Please! Don't leave me... I... I love you."

I was crying now.

It felt like the whole world was ending.

Well it kinda was I guess.

"Ichigo... Please... Tell Yuzu that she's my best and brightest...and tell Karin that... No matter how old she gets... She'll always be Daddys little girl... A-And Ichigo..."

This is when He grabbed my shoulder.

It was weird.

It was weak but powerful at the same time...

"Always be the man I taught you to be... Always protect your precious people... Especially your family... Until the day you die son... I love you three so much... ne-never forget that son."

Then the arm he was holding me with fell limp.

He was dead.

Through a river of tears I finally responded.

"Yeah Dad...I will."

every night I have this dream.

Then I wake up.

Maka pov:

Wow...

Thats all I could think of as Lord Death told me about the two Meisters he found in his mirror.

One was around the age of 13 or 14 with short black hair and a scowl plastered on her face.

I was stunned to silence when I saw the other one,presumably her brother.

He was around 6'3 with an extremely athletic build,not the kind you get from a gym,but the kind someone gets from years of fighting and handling a sword.

But the two most shocking things about him were his hair and his eyes.

His hair was long and a little messy and was a brilliant shade of orange. Now I'm used to odd hair colors at this point I mean look at Crona..but his was amazing. I guess you could compare it to the color of a sunset. Bright and georgeous.

Then I looked at his eyes. They were the eyes of a beaten warrior...I guess you could say. The kind that you saw from someone that had been beaten down by life.

The eyes didn't exactly fit on his handsome features though...it felt like the spark was missing from them.

As I mused about the kid Soul was trying to snap me out of whatever came over me...

"Maka...your drooling..."

Soul looked a little annoyed... I don't know why!

I don't give him that look when he's ogling at Blair!

I just give him a Maka chop and I'm done!

"Uh... I'm sorry..." I bow in respect for lord Death.

"Heh it's ok Maka! Believe it or not I actually need you and Soul to find this boy and ask if he and his two sisters would enroll here!" He says in a goofy happy voice.

"Why? He doesn't look so special to me. Just kinda tough." Soul says.

"Oh trust me this boys special. If my senses are correct he has the strongest soul wavelength I've ever came across." Lord Death says.

"Hold on... This kid with no formal training is stronger than even you and kid? I call bullshit." Soul states bluntly.

I swear sometimes I wish he'd show just a little tact...

"Trust me Soul I'm not wrong...now argue with me again and I'll Chop you into next week!" Lord death said as Soul cowers away...

If he thinks mine are bad he should see lord deaths.

"We'll be right on it sir!" I tell him but Lord Death stops us.

"Now hold on, there's a lot more I need to tell you, along with these two there are also three new weapons."

The mirror then shifted to a small girl around the same age as the dark haired one. This one had short honey brown hair with big brown eyes.

"This is the first weapon. I believe it to be the dark haired girls partner...they just don't know it yet..."

"So she doesn't even know she's a weapon yet? And you want her to be a part of the academy?" Soul asked

Then lord death raised his hand

"**REAPER CHOP!"**

After that Soul collapsed to the floor with a huge dent in his head and blood spurting out his white hair.

"Now that's what you get for interrupting AND talking back. Now as I was saying these two are extremely powerful, that's the reason why I wanted to invite them to the academy. Soul you will show her the ropes."

"Y-yes sirrr..." Soul replied as he laid in a heap on the ground half conscious.

"Now most importantly the boy. Have you ever heard of the soul reapers Maka?"

Who couldn't?

They were the most powerful warriors the world had ever seen.

They basically were angels in the books I've read, sending the good souls to heaven and the bad souls to the underworld.

"Yeah why?"

"This boy,could possibly have been one of the strongest among their ranks ever."

Wow...

How could a kid my age be a soul reaper?

It was my understanding you had to be dead to be a soul reaper.

Practically saying what I was thinking Soul asked

"How can you be a soul reaper if your not even dead yet?"

"Easy." Lord Death said "He was a substitute."

Wow they even have substitute soul reapers.

"Now finally for his two weapons, Soul I presume you know what a Zanpakuto is right?"

"Yeah, it's a dead demon weapon that had its power increased 10 fold and given to a soul reaper."

"Exactly! Now This boy has two demon weapons. One is his zanpakuto and the other is his 'inner hollow' that's been given a real form."

Hollow...

Those are supposed to be the most evil things around... And Lord death wants to allow someone with a hollow inside them to attend the academy?

"Now don't get that look on your face Maka! This hollow believe it or not, isn't that evil...he isn't exactly "good" but he only looks out for the boy."

"Should we go now lord death?" I ask

"Yes but allow me to give you their names! Gosh kids nowadays so impatient! now the sister names are Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki."

He then gave Soul and I both labeled pictures of them.

The dark haired one was Karin, while the brown haired one was Yuzu.

"And the boys name is Ichigo."

He then hands me a picture of the boy in a sleeveless shihakusho holding a black sword.

Lookimg at the picture I blushed...

Well a blush would be a understatement...more like my face went completely beet red.

"Geez Maka... You like this guy already..."Soul asked me smirking.

I hate it when he does that.

"MY BABY GIRL LIKES WHO?"

Thats when my RETARTED papa ran in.

"That red haired kid? Maka stay away from him! He looks like a little delinquent to me!"

**"REAPER CHOP"**

My papa then landed in a heap on the ground right next to Soul.

"Wow..." I said.

"Well you two! You should be off! Their address is written on the back of the photos I gave you! Have a nice time!"

With that we were shoved out the death room and back into the hall. Ready to start on our mission.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ps Soul eater and bleach don't belong to me!  
**

**Ages**

**Ichigo:18**

**Maka:17**

**Soul:18**

**Yuzu:13**

**Karin:13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I don't own bleach or soul eater**

Ichigo pov

I woke up a little shell shocked from my dream

Its like this everytime.

"Ichigo, are you awake?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah kiddo. What ya need?"

She looked really upset and was crying.

"It happened again Ichigo... I don't know what's wrong and it's gotten so much worse,it's happening everytime I'm around Karin now... I'm scared."

In case you're wondering what's wrong with my baby sister, let me explain.

A lot of weird things have been goin on lately.

First things first I quit the soul society...

After my dad died I gained legal custody of my sisters and I just didn't have time.

I had to drop out of school,get a job teaching kendo and karate at a dojo downtown,and take care of them.

Then around a month after my old man died, I figured out that Zangetsu wasn't in my head anymore...he was physically there.

You see he was in my closet and I came in to get ready for work. I walk in and all I see is a 7'4 man standing in my closet...

As you may have guessed I had quite the shock.

After hearing what happened from Zangetsu he had no idea what happened either.

Then Shiro came popping through.

One minute I'm getting ready for work then I look in my mirror and BOOM out comes Shiro laughing like a psychopath on a murder spree.

"HAHAHA KING YOU ALMOST SHIT YOURSELF GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut the hell up! Karin and Yuzu are still asleep! What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in my head?"

"Funny thing King. I was in your mindscape then all of a sudden I came flying through your mirror."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Kingy."

Its taken some getting used to hiding the two from Yuzu and Karin, especially Yuzu, haha she's too sneaky for her own good.

But the weirdest thing happens.

Almost on command they both turn into specific objects.

Zangetsu back into his base sword form and shiro turning into a full porcelin hollow mask,its exactly like the one I wear in my hollow form.

Then a week after something crazier happened.

Almost everytime Yuzu comes in contact with Karin she changes...

Into a sword,its the exact one I used before I went to soul society.

I don't know if someone is playing some sick joke or what,but i need to figure out what's wrong.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

While I'm trying to make sure Yuzu's ok Karin comes in looking pretty weirded out.

"Uh... Ichigo there's a Girl and a scary lookin albino kid with shark teeth standing outside asking if they can speak with us,should I let em in?"

"Are they selling anything?"

"No, they wanna talk to us about going to some school."

"Alright wait here."

As I walk out I figure out Karin wasnt kidding.

Standing there was a georgeous girl with pigtails,funny I don't get why she has those she looks about my age.

And next to her was a guy that wasn't exactly albino,but had white hair,red eyes,and sharp teeth.

Maka pov

Wow...

Hes even bigger in person.

As he walked out the door he towered over Soul and I

Even 5'11 Soul looked kinda short.

"Hey,who the hell are you guys?" He asked.

Real polite.

"Hey, if your gonna answer the door at least do it with a little common courtesy."Soul said ,obviously either baiting him or testing him... knowing Soul it could have been both.

"Yeah,well it's my damn door. Now tell me what you want before I shove it up your pale ass."

"Yeah...I'd like to see you try that strawberry..."

"Bet you would Snow White..."

As the two reared back to fight I interrupted.

"Soul calm down... And we wanted to talk to you about enrolling yourself and your sisters in our school. Can we please come in so we could possibly talk to your sisters also?"

He thought about it for a minute,looking from soul...well more like glaring from soul,to me.

"Whatever come on in..."

As we walked in we saw both their sisters in the living room, spread a good distance away from each other.

"Hey you two I'm Yuzu,and this is Karin,and you already met Ichigo. Would you two like something to drink?"

'So this is the kid I gotta train, seems real nice' Soul thought.

"Naw I'm good, what about you Maka?"

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer." I said politely.

"Alright so, tell me about this school?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I know this May sound a little far fetched but were not exactly a regular school."

"Yeah..." He said.

"Have you ever heard of a meister and a demon weapon?"

"No can't say I have."

As I explained to him everything about the academy,and,Kishins,and weapons and meisters he seemed like he peaced a few things together.

"So you mean my sisters are partners, along with me, my zanpakutou,and the hollow that used to live inside me?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I appreciate the offer but im not gonna put them in that kind of danger."

"Why don't we ask them what they want."

I can't stand people like that!

"Listen, you have no idea what we've gone through in the past year. So if I were you I'd be a good little girl and shut your fucking mouth."

"What the hell did you just say!?" Soul said.

"Hey, I don't exactly like repeating myself but I believe I told her to shut up."

"ICHIGO STOP" Yuzu yelled trying to calm her brother.

"Stay outta this Yuzu!"

"Yuzu stop!" As Karin tried to pull Yuzu away from Ichigo something happened.

Yuzu changed... Into a demon weapon.

"Oh no..." Karin said.

"Not again..." Yuzu whimpered.

"See, Ichigo this is their lives. This is what they were meant to do..."

"I already told you im not gonna throw my little sisters into your stupid war on evil."

"Maybe this'll convince you!"

As Soul went to hit Ichigo ducked and tripped up soul.

"You really don't wanna try me right now shark boy."

As Soul was struggling under Ichigo Yuzu turned back into a human and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Ichigo..."

He got up off the floor and looked her in her eyes.

"I already know what your gonna say Yuzu..."

"No you don't. Just listen ok. I wanna go to this school. Everytime I'm around Karin anymore I feel like a freak. If they can show me to control my powers then I wanna take a chance at it."

Ichigo looked at her as his gaze softened then turned to Karin.

"What about you?"

"I wanna fight Ichigo. I'm gonna protect people like you used to do. Now let me ask you something. Are you gonna sit around here and mope... or are you going to be the big bro I know and help people?"

It was then a smirk took over Ichigos face

"Ill go get my stuff.

Well I hope you liked This chapter. Big thanks to Tahaku for all the help and ideas! Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everybody here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Lol in this one the fighting finally starts!**

"Ok, so if were gonna go to this school, how the hell are we gonna get there?" Ichigo asked.

"Easy, do you guys have a mirror anywhere?" Maka replied.

"Bathroom." Ichigo replied shortly, this whole ordeal was seriously testing his patience.

As they were all walking to their bathroom Ichigo stopped them all and began speaking directly to Karin and Yuzu.

"Alright guys, you both are gonna be a little shocked but, I gotta introduce you to a couple people."

"Ok, Ichigo do you think were stupid?" Karin asked.

"Wait-wha"

"Ichigo we know about Shiro and Zangetsu." Yuzu said to Ichigo,sounding alot like a mom who just caught their kid drinking.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro just tried to scare us,it obviously didn't work and I decked him, and Zangetsu introduced us saying it was for the best in case we were ever in danger and you weren't around he would be able to come help us." Karin said matter of factly.

"Oh" Ichigo muttered

"YO! Where we goin Kingy!" Shiro seemed to jump out of no where.

"Shiro. What have I told you about entering a room unannounced?" Zangetsu said

"To not do it...but I never have given a damn what you said now have I?" Shirt replied.

"Still. You should respect Ichigos wishes." Zangetsu said

"Now if you and I ALWAYS respected Kings wishes we all would have been dead by now, wouldn't we?"

"Yo...are we gonna get goin or not? Soul asked

"Ok...42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door." Maka said.

After she said this a portal appeared on the bathroom mirror as Soul hopped in.

"Are you guys coming?" Maka asked.

"Sure, come on you guys let's get goin." Ichigo commanded.

Then the 5 hopped into the portal, unprepared for what was ahead of them.

**In the death room**

"AHHHH there you all are! Welcome to The Death Weapon Meisters Academy!"

"GAHHHH who the hell are you!" Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo! This is lord death! And your new superior! So speak to him with the upmost respect!" Maka scolded.

"Oh it's alright Maka! It's just the way he is! In fact I kinda like the fact he's so informal!" Lord Death stated enthusiastically

"Uh...thanks Mr. Lord Death..." Ichigo said, A little weirded out from his appearence,and considering he literally looked like the grim reaper, Karin and Yuzu felt the same way.

"Now,Ichigo thanks to your abilities, we will be skipping the written exam, and instead be evaluating you by a sparring match." Lord Death was just about to tell him who he'd be sparring when a crazy red haired man came sprinted out the door toward Ichigo.

"**YOU** you're the one trying to take my beautiful daughters innocence aren't you delinquent!? I'll beat the hell out of you if you even lay a hand on her pretty little hea-UMPH"

As Maka was just about to scream at her dad to get the hell out of here, Ichigo had his foot on top of Spirits face.

"First of all,I don't even know who your daughter is,and second you're fucking annoying the hell out of me so shut up and go crawl back into the hole you came from." Ichigo said harshly.

"Maka is my daughter you carrot headed rageaholic! I oughta kill you just for not knowing that you little-muhah!" As Spirit began another lecture he was hit by someone else,this time being Karin.

"Just shut the hell up already!" Karin yelled.

"Uh.. Ok now as I was saying..."

As Lord Death began to speak again a loud voice began to vibrate across the death room.

"YAHOO! Lord Death why introduce the BIG MAN who needs no introduction! I am the mighty Black Star!"

"Why must everyone interrupt me today? Ichigo this will be your sparring partner. One of our most powerful duos here Black Star and Tsubaki!" Lord Death introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Tsubaki greeted kindly.

"So I've heard a lot about you! So tell me, have you ever fought GOD HIMSELF BEFORE?!" Black star yelled proudly.

"Nah, but I came close. And in case you're wondering, I kicked his ass. And I'll kick yours too."

"Just know, I'm treating this as a real fight so don't blame me if I kill you." Black star said, his eyes in a crazed state.

This was when Ichigo started to laugh.

"Dont you laugh at me BASTARD!"

This was when Ichigo caught Black Stars fist.

"Haha yeah right, just don't be surprised when I beat you into dust."

"Just how powerful is this guy?" Soul said,visibly surprised seeing as after harsh training since they beat Asura, Black star was considered unbeatable in a one on one fight.

"More powerful then anything you kids have ever come across." Lord Death stated.

"Haha please, you haven't even seen what Kings capable of yet! In fact! Let's show them what we can really do!" Shirt said confidently.

"Shiro, you know you're only of use in life or death situations, not for a simple spar." Zangetsu scolded.

"BUUTTT ZANGETSUUU! I wanna kill him! He's too damn agitating to live!" Shiro whined.

"No, Zangetsu let's kick his ass, I doubt this'll take long." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichigo, just don't underestimate him."

"Don't worry about it."Ichigo said.

"HUMPH! This is bullshit." Shiro said

At this Soul scoffed as he turned to Shiro.

"It's just a simple spar ya know, why do you wanna kill him so much?"

"Because dumbass, he's too loud." Shiro hissed.

"Your gonna be sorry for underestimating me!" Black Star yelled

"Yeah, we'll see." Ichigo said as Zangetsu turned into his shikai form.

**Well that's chapter 3! Next chapter, Ichigo vs Black star!**

**And please review on what you wanna see or any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back! **

**Enjoy!**

As Ichigo and Zangetsu resonated he realised he had his shihakusho back on.

"I'm still in my body though."

"Yes,"Zangetsu replied,"This will happen everytime we resonate, the same with bankai."

As they were having this conversation Black Star and Tsubaki were preparing to attack.

"Tsubaki, change into a broad sword!"

"Black Star, are you sure that's a good idea? He seems pretty good with a sword..."

"Who cares! I'm not scared of him or that big ugly sword he calls a weapon!"

As Black Star came in to attack, Ichigo smirked.

"You think you're hot shit don't you?"

He then caught Tsubaki in mid chop.

"Well guess what? You're nothing compared to me or those Ive fought with. As far as I'm concerned, its like fighting a toddler."

"You-you YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Black Star then attempted to kick Ichigo, but to no avail.

"Black Star calm down! He's trying to get in your head!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Am I? Or am I right? You probably always have been weak and probably always will be. Ha some god. You're just a little flunky assassin wannabe with a superiority complex."

"GrrrrRAH Tsubaki, you know what to do..."

Then Tsubakis and Black Stars Souls Resonated and Black star took on his most powerful form.

Masamune.

Black Stars shadow flew up in the air,and dived down wrapping itself around his neck as Tsubaki turned into a katana.

"Now I'll show you what I can really do."

"Bring it on."

Then Ichigos eyes clouded white and reitsu began to flow from his body.

As the twos swords clashed it sounded like the hands of god were clapping themselves.

"Ha I'm thinking this Ichigo guy is barkin up the wrong tree if he thinks he can beat Star in his final form. The dudes done for." Soul stated, not noticing the stare he was getting from Karin.

"I don't know Soul, look at him, he's smiling. I think he's a lot stronger then he's letting on." Maka said.

"Damn right he is." Karin said.

"Tch. You're just sayin that cuz you like him."

"Do not!" Maka said while blushing

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Black Star was exhausted.

He had tried everything on Ichigo but he was still standing.

"(Pant) Ya know... You're pretty good when you're mad. Hey Zangetsu, you think we should cut it loose a little, I'm getting tired of bein hit by this guy."

The entire room was in shock.

This whole time, Ichigo was barely trying

"If you say so Ichigo, just know since it's been so long since you have used Bankai, it may put a little strain on you."

"Don't worry, I can handle it"

Then the room began to shake, and a huge wind began to sweep the death room.

"What the hell is that?" Soul asked

"Heheh It's Kings next form, this is the highest form a soul reaper can achieve,Bankai." Shiro answered.

"**BANKAI!"**

The Reitsu that was eminating around Ichigo had enveloped him now,

As the Reitsu finally dispersed Ichigo stood in his bankai form.

"So you got a new sword,and a new outfit! I'll still kick your ass!" Black star screeched.

After he said this Ichigo flash stepped right behind Black Star and elbowed him in the back of the head.

"Ya know I hate people like you, think you're great,and above everyone, you're not." Ichigo said as he beat on Black Star.

"And I'm gonna embarrass you in front of everyone."

Ichigo then slashed the air and a huge wave of energy crushed Black Star.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

Ichigo then turned his back and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think youre going! I'm not done yet!" Black Star screamed.

"I'm done. You're not worth it, you're not a challenge."

"I'll show you! Just watch!"

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki turned back into her human form and went to comfort him.

Black Star then slapped her hand away and tried to get up, but then fell again.

"I don't need your help..." Black Star said angrily.

"(sigh) Someone please get the nurse. Ichigo Congragulations! You won!" Lord Death said

"Yeah thanks." Ichigo had a somber look on his face.

He missed the days when fighting was fun.

**Well that's about it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**So anyway I was thinking of making a soundtrack for the story ya know new themes for all the characters and battle music, that kinda thing.**

**now granted I'm not gonna make the music a lot of these are gonna be original songs from bleach,soul eater etc.**

**opinions and advice in the reviews section please.**

**Thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to give a special thanks to onihelix for all the cool ideas and stuff. Enjoy!**

Tatsuki POV:

YA KNOW SOMETIMES ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S A REAL PAIN IN MY ASS!

I cook him dinner, I wash Yuzu and Karins clothes while his dumbass has to work and what does he do? He takes the damn kids and leaves without even letting me know!

I mean I got shit to do!

I have to train for this tournament I have next month,work,clean my own damn house,pay my bills, but nope, just leaves me hanging!

I swear if it wasn't Ichigo I would never do half as much.

If those damn Soul Reapers had kept him out of this shit things woulda been just fine!

Funny... All their stuffs gone.

Something weird's goin on...

AT ORIHIMES HOUSE

"Well maybe they went on vacation!" Orihime said happily as she munched on the cabbage and strawberry cake she just baked.

"Nah... They would have said something, and besides Ichigo can barely afford to put clothes on their backs, let alone go on vacation." I said.

"I know! Maybe we could ask Chad and Uryu where they are!" Orihime said

Little did she know, ever since his Dad died Ichigo cut himself off from everyone except Orihime and I.

Me because no matter what I wouldn't let him suck himself into the pit he was in when his mother died, and Orihime because she just wouldn't leave him alone.

She wanted to help him like I did, just went about it the wrong way I guess.

He's avoided everyone but me ever since.

"No, he won't talk to anyone Orihime, cmon you know this."

"Hehe sorry... I guess I'm just having a hard time grasping it..."

"Yeah, it's just hard for him. I mean his parents dying is one thing. But he saw them both die...he's just been through so much it's hard for him to stay out of that hole that he tends to fall in when he grieves... He just cuts himself off..."

"Tatsuki...are you ok. I haven't seen you this down in a long time."

I can't let her know...

I can't be that kind of freind. She's liked Ichigo for years. Besides I could never compete with her... Or Rukia... Or any of those girls that Ichigo has wrapped around his finger.

"Um Orihime can you be honest about something?"

"Yeah of course Tatsuki!"

"Do you still like Ichigo?"

"Honestly Tatsuki, I can't say I do... It's just we don't have that kind of bond anymore, I hate to say that, especially after how many times he saved me, but I can't say I feel anything toward him but friendship... That's something that'll never be broken, no matter what I'll always be there for him as his freind. By the way, I couldn't like the boy my best freind has had a crush on since we were little." She then gave me her cheeky little smile.

"WHA...but how..."

"Hehe my women's intuition is the best Tatsuki! I could see it a mile away!"

Wow...never knew I was that obvious.

Kinda sad actually.

"I KNOW WHO WE COULD ASK! Maybe Mr. Urahara and Yoruichi will know where they are!"

"Alright let's get goin then..."

AT DWMA (reg. pov)

Ichigo was sitting on the roof of the school thinking about what had happened in the past day.

'This is all a pain in the ass. Sure, no more bills or work, but I don't even wanna be here. This is just gonna get me caught up in more fighting and bloodshed.'

As he thought this Soul came up to the roof.

"Ya know Strawberry, Black star's pretty pissed that ya walked out on the fight."

"Why, he lost?"

"Heh yeah, he's still in the clinic talkin bout how ya "got lucky" and "he was just havin an off day." ."

"Yeah well he's an idiot for thinking that... And why are you up here? Just to bug me?"

"Wow, cool it there. Just came out to apologize for the way I acted over at your place. Cool guys don't do what I did. Ya just gotta get that Maka's my partner, and I gotta be protective of her, it's my job."

"Yeah well it's my job to protect my little sisters. I'm not just gonna go let them fight evil monsters and witches and these kishins you guys fight just because it's what they want." Ichigo said shortly.

"Hey, I can't exactly say I blame you. But they're strong. They're both stronger then Maka and I were at that age, and we were almost up to death scythe status at that point."

"What's a death scythe?"

"I guess think of it as the elite of the elite. They're the weapons Lord Death uses in battle. Spirits his main partner."

"You mean Makas dad... That idiots a death scythe."

"Hey I hate him too but even I'll admit, he's a beast in battle. Maka hates his guts though."

"Why?"

Soul then gave a toothy grin.

"Heheh sorry strawberry shortcake, ya gotta ask Maka for that one."

"Whatever, hey aren't albinos supposed to stay out of the sun?"

"Ha good one. So got anyone special at home?"

"Yeah I guess. She's gotten me through some pretty rough times. She's probably the only thing that's kept me sane."

He then pulls out a picture of him and Tatsuki out of his wallet. It was taken at Christmas when she helped put up a decent holiday for Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu insisted they take a picture together after they set up the tree.

"Damn, got yourself a hot one there strawberry."

"Shut the hell up snowflake."

"Carrot top."

"Shark boy."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go back home, be sure to be in class tommorow, if not Stein might dissect you, and you wouldn't want that."

"Who's Stein?"

"Our homeroom teacher, by the way here's your schedule, you got all your classes with me so just stick by me and I'll get ya around."

Ichigo then looked at the slip of paper Soul had just handed him.

"Weird names for teachers."

"Hey this is Death city, everythings weird here." Soul said

Soul then left the rooftop, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know it took me a while to update but I just had a killer case of writers block. Please review and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here's the next chapter! I hope ya like it!**

ICHIGO POV

"Yo, Kingy wake up...ohh Kingy wake up we gotta go to school...KINGY GET UP WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! ZANGETSU AND YOUR SISTERS HAVE ALREADY LEFT! SO GET UP!"

Damn,it's the first day of school...

"Shut up...I'm up."

"YOU SHUT UP! WE GOTTA BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES SO HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

"You know, if I guessed anybody who cared about being on time for school, it wouldn't be you Shiro."

"I don't. But I wanna get stronger,and this school will get me stronger,SO HURRY UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Alright calm down,just let me get dressed."

AT SCHOOL

REG. POV

As Ichigo walked into homeroom with Shiro he saw Soul and Maka sitting at the front table.

"Yo Strawberry! Over here!"

As Ichigo began to walk over to Soul,Shiro wouldn't move.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know those guys."

"Hey I'm not exactly here to make friends either, but they're gonna let us know where our classes are."

"Whatever..."

Ichigo then took a seat next to Soul,Shiro sat next to Ichigo

"So this is Steins class, doesn't seem that bad." Ichigo said while trying to prop his feet up on the lab table.

"Wait 'till you meet him, he'll get a kick out of your partner." Soul responded.

"I wish he would try something with me..." Shiro said through a smirk.

As he said this the bell rang, and other students began to file in,along with Zangetsu who stood out from the crowd, not only from his height, but by his colorful backpack.

"Hello Ichigo, Shiro."

Soul,and Ichigo just stared,Maka stifled a giggle,and Shiro became hysterical.

"What is the matter, why are you all laughing."

"BAHHHHAAHHAAHAHA YOU DUMBASS! IS THAT YUZUS BACKPACK YOU BORROWED?!"Shiro yelled

"I do not see how the bag I use is of any importance."

"Ya know... you didn't have to bring a backpack, no one else does." Soul said coolly

"Yeah Zangetsu, since we defeated Asura we usually just spar..."Maka continued.

"HAHA YEAH ZANGETSU LISTEN TO THE BOARD THAT AINT BEEN NAILED..."

Soul then looked a little alarmed, he knew what was coming

"Makaaaaaaaa..."

"Whaa" Shiro started

"**CHOPPP!"**

Shiro was then laying on the ground,dazed.

"What...the...hell...bitch?" Shiro sighed dizzily.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Nah..nah...no..."

"Ok then."

"God, why are you all so damn loud?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm sorry we're bothering you Ichigo..." Maka said sarcastically

"Hey, I may be a dick, but at least I don't dress like a 4 year old."

"SHUT UP STUPID STRAWBERRY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RUKI-" Ichigo then paused and looked away, a pained expression on his face

'Oh yeah,she's gone...'

"Ichigo... I'm sorry if I struck a nerve..." Maka said sadly

"Nah,you're fine...you just kinda reminded me of someone I cared for once...that's all." With that, Ichigo stood up and left the room.

"Hey Soul,tell this Stein guy I had to go to the bathroom,I gotta go out for a minute."

"Sure thing Carrot top."

With that the door closed,Maka looked pretty down.

"Do not worry Maka. Ichigo is just...hurting." Zangetsu said with the ever present scowl on his face.

"Thank you, Zangetsu..." Maka said.

ICHIGO ON THE ROOF OF THE SCHOOL

I can't stop thinking about what happened...

Why did Aizen have to show up that day...

I was gonna tell her...

Why couldn't I protect them, two people I promised myself to always protect... Are gone.

(Tears fell out of Ichigos eyes)

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Ichigo then slams a fist into the brick wall, leaving a fist imprint.

"Why her? Why Dad? Just... JUST SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!"

Ichigo was on his knees now crying his eyes out.

"Big brother,don't worry I'm here..." Yuzu coed coming out of the door that led to the roof.

"Yuzu...where did you come from?" Ichigo asked.

"I was on my way to class and I saw you walking...I called your name and it seemed like you ignored me so I just followed you up here..."

"Yuzu..."

"Big brother, I'm sorry I followed you, you just looked so sad."

"Naw kiddo, you're ok." Ichigo paused "I guess I just didn't want you to see me like this, I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"Ichigo..." Yuzu started "Since Daddy passed away,you haven't shed a tear,all you've done is work and work to make sure me and Karin were taken care of...I think you need to give yourself time to grieve."

Ichigo then looked down.

"Yuzu, do you remember Rukia?"

Yuzu then sat there for a sec...

"Ichigo...who's Rukia?"

Ichigo then just looked away.

"That's why I can't stop hurting..."

Yuzu looked at Ichigo concerned.

"Ichigo please...tell me what's wrong."

"Alright, hopefully you might remember,she was too much of an idiot to think we would want to remember her after what happened...I was the only one she skipped over before we fought Aizen."

"Ichigo...I thought it was just you and Daddy and the soul reapers that fought Aizen..."

**Flashback**

"Rukia...what are you doing?"

"I actually needed to talk to you about that."

Rukia then looked up to Ichigo with sad eyes

"What is it midget?"

"Im erasing everyone's memory... After we leave for the fight with Aizen, it'll be as if I was never here."

Ichigo looked at Rukia like she was insane

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Ichigo yelled

"Ichigo... what if I die, what if I leave and they never see me again. I don't want them to have to grieve..."

"Rukia shut up. You're not going to die, I won't let that happen..."

"Ichigo look at me."

She then grasped both sides of Ichigos face

"You're the only person that can defeat Aizen,I don't want you wasting your time protecting me, that will only take your focus away from the fight."

"Rukia..."

"Please,just let me do this..."

"There's not gonna be any point...I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you."

"Ichigo... Please."

Ichigo then just frowned and left, leaving Rukia with the odd looking device that would make it seem like she was never there.

(Skip to battle with Aizen)

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how pathetic." Aizen mocked as he layed on the ground, badly beaten.

"Shut...up..." He said as he laid on the dirt

"Haha, still as tough as ever hm... Well then I guess this is farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He then raised his blade up to strike the final blow, but someone jumped in front of the attack.

"NO RUKIA!" Renji yelled after her.

Rukia then fell into Ichigos arms.

"Why...why did you do that..." Ichigo asked shocked

"You fool..."She said weakly "I needed to protect you for once..."

Isshin then stepped up next to Ichigo

"Take her someplace safe, I'll hold him off."

With that Ichigo nodded as he ran off with Renji on his heels

Ichigo then laid her down onto the ground

"Ichigo..." She started.

"Stop talking idiot, you need to save your strength..."

"No...there's gonna be no need for that...its over..." She said sadly

"Rukia...please no..." Renji said with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...don't cry...please...Renji, you were the best freind I could ever ask for,I can truly say your closer then a brother."

Renji only nodded

"Ichigo..." She started.

Ichigo could only look on helplessly as he held her tiny frame in his arms.

"Ive never met someone I've cared about more than you... youre amazing...I ...I love you...Ichigo Kurosaki..."

With that her eyes went dark and her body went limp.

She was gone.

Ichigo then stood up then handed her to Renji

"Do what you gotta do Kurosaki..."Renji said

"I will"

**End flashback**

"Big brother...I'm so sorry." Yuzu said sadly.

"It's alright...I guess it feels really good to talk about it,you know."

He then reached over and hugged Yuzu.

"I love you kiddo,don't ever forget that."

He then patted her on the head and headed back to class.

**So there! I know a little sad but It'll lighten up soon. I'll give an update on Tatsuki and Orihime next chapter, im not sure yet whether or not to make this IchigoTatsuki or IchigoxMaka so if you would give your opinion in the reviews box it'll be appreciated...Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update I've been super busy! I had to get through summer school and I just got into the advanced class for bjj so I've been busy! I hope you guys LOVE this next chapter cuz it's been a long time coming! ENJOY!**

As Ichigo walked back into the class he saw something unexpected.

Tatsuki holding Shiro by the shirt screaming "WHERE'S ICHIGO?" With Orihime trying to hold her back and apologizing rapidly to the confused class,a laughing Soul, and a stoic Zangetsu.

"HE JUST WALKED IN THE DOOR! NOW GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Shiro yelled.

As Tatsuki turned around to face him, Ichigo could have sworn he could feel his heart leap into his throat.

And it wasn't because she dressed nice.

"Hello Ichigo..."

This was a whole new level of Anger Ichigo had seen twice from Tatsuki.

Once in the third grade when she found out Ichigo quit Karate.

The second when Kon took over Ichigos body and copped a feel.

"Uh...hi..."

Then...she exploded...

"WANNA EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU DIDNT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!"

"Um,it was kinda spur of the moment..."

"SPUR OF THE MOMENT!"

"Tatsuki, just let him explain..." Orihime said, trying to save Ichigo from a world of pain.

"Fine. Kurosaki, explain why you took yourself and your sisters and enrolled yourselves into a school for weapon Meisters and their partners!"

"How did you..."

"Hat and clogs brought me, said a good friend of his wanted to meet me and Orihime and that same friend ran the school that YOU were enrolled in."

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled.

"OUTSIDE THE DOOR!"

As Ichigo began to walk over to the door Tatsuki grabbed hold of Ichigos ear and drag him back to where they were originally standing.

"I SAID EXPLAIN!"

"GAHHOWWW DAMN TATS THAT HURTS!"

Her eyes softened at the old nickname and she started to calm down.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" She asked through a glare.

Ichigo then walked back out into the hall(ignoring the waving Urahara) and walked into an empty class.

"You promised you wouldn't keep stuff like this from me anymore Ichigo!" She said angrily.

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing..." He said

"A PHONE CALL WOULD BE NICE! OR SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU AND THE GIRLS WERE STILL ALIVE!" Tatsuki yelled as she paced the room.

"I couldn't find a phone!" Ichigo argued back uselessly.

Tatsuki then punched a hole into the wall.

Ichigos open mouth then became a thin line as his ears perked up.

"I was worried Ichigo, I was really worried." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tats, I should have gotten Lord Death to work something out." Ichigo said

Tatsuki then gave the weirdest look

"Hat and clogs's "Friend"..."

"Oh..." She said as she looked down

Ichigo then walked over and hugged her.

"Heh, hey at least you didn't punch me in the face this time..." Ichigo said smirking.

She had gotten a lot prettier over the past few years.

She lost the mullet looking hair she had their junior year in favor of what she had their freshman year.

She really grew into it.

"Shut up..." She said

"I'm still mad." She turned away.

"So what did hat and clogs say about you meeting Lord Death."

"He needed to talk about some special talents we had..." She said bored.

"You two should go and talk to him, I gotta get back to class." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, but I'm not done talking to you yet..." Tatsuki said angrily.

"Trust me I know." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki then left the classroom, as Ichigo followed behind her.

He knew his feelings for the girl were changing.

He used to feel nothing but friendship for the tomboy back when they were kids,but as they grew up he realized she'd always been there for him. No matter what. That always meant the world to him.

As Ichigo walked back into the class, he was shocked yet again today.

Shiro was strapped to a table screaming and cussing, with a man with a giant screw poking through his head head looking over him.

"GODDAMIT IM NEVER GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!" Shiro cried as he thrashed about.

"Interesting, the test subject is quite alarmed..." The man whispered to himself.

"OF COURSE IM ALARMED! YOURE GONNA DISSECT ME! EVERYONE SAID SO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Shiro yelled.

"Nope." Soul said dryly

"Sorry Shiro, but I don't feel inclined to do so." Zangetsu replied curtly.

"Oh shut up, he's not gonna kill you, probably just take a good look at you're brain..." Maka said with her eyes closed and leaning in her chair.

"Now...how should I start my experiment." The man said to himself as he smiled excitedly

"NOOO, PLEASE ICHIGO HELP! I CANT BEAT HIM ALONE HE'S TOO STRONG!" Shiro screamed as Stein picked up the knife.

Ichigo then stared at the seemingly crazy man.

'This guy must be Stein.' He thought

"Hey, I can't say I blame you, but please don't dissect my demon weapon." Ichigo said with his usual glare.

Stein then looked at Ichigo for a second.

'He must be Ichigo Kurosaki, his spiritual pressure is enormous...' Stein thought

He then broke out into a large smile.

"Ahhh,Ichigo! Great to finally meet you!" Stein greeted cheerfully.

'This guys mood changes way too quick...' Ichigo thought.

"Umm... You too ..." He said alarmed.

"Lord death would like to speak to you and your partners for an assignment!" He said happily.

"Uh... Ok." Ichigo replied.

"CAN YOU GET ME OFF THIS FUCKIN TABLE!?" Shiro yelped.

"Yes of course I can Shiro." Stein replied.

As he began to loosen the straps on Shiros wrists he looked back up.

"Soul,Maka You two will also take part in this assignment." Stein said.

"Sounds good to me." Soul replied.

"As long as you zip Shiros mouth shut, I'm good!" Maka said through a smile.

"Alright then! You should be off!" Stein said as he shooed the five out the door.

'Guess its time to show off what I can really do.' Ichigo thought as they marched to Lord Deaths office.

**Well guys, that's it! Next chapter the real action starts! Things are gonna start to get crazy so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
